


Snowy Moments

by Loverboys_Klance



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboys_Klance/pseuds/Loverboys_Klance
Summary: A day skiing doesn't sound so bad while you've got your camera and Haru at your side. Even if you don't end up skiing very much.
Relationships: Haru Okumura/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Snowy Moments

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I uploaded anything! But this can also be found on my new tumblr ghastlywritings. I hope you enjoy and if you want leave a request on my tumblr! This is like super short but hopefully it's still good. Also this was supposed to be male x reader but honestly it can be read as any.

She’d honestly applaud you for doing this if she could. Haru hadn’t expected you to come along with the idea of skiing, she didn’t know if you’d like it or if you’d done it previously. But Haru can only guess you had some sort of experience from the way you seemed to put on the gear correctly on the first try.

“Are you ready to do this?” Haru asks, the unsure look on your face was almost priceless in a way. “Y/n?” She questions again as she watches your eyes meet hers.

“I’m as sure as I’ll ever be.” You say and while she feels sorta bad for pushing you out of your comfort zone, you’d also had your own reason to be here. Beside spending time with her, you had a camera wrapped tightly around your neck. Plus, she knew you’d seem somewhat excited for the trip.

In retrospect, perhaps going down the more complicated slope first was a bad idea. Your manly screams echoing through the trees as Haru can’t help but laugh. But you’re doing fine she realizes as she catches a glimpse of you passing by a tree.

She never hears a crash; never hears you yell out in pain. But you don’t meet her at the end of the slope.

Haru stands there, chatter of other skiers echoing in her mind as she waits for you to emerge from the trees. When you do, your camera is in a different spot then before. “Sorry! I found this family of rabbits and was able to sneak a picture before I scared them.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to stop mid slope.” Haru says with a smile as you offer over your camera. The rabbits are all curled together in a hole, all looking up suddenly and straight into the camera. “That’s a really good picture.” She mumbles as you grin at her.

“You think? I wanted to get some pictures of you too later, just ones out in the scenery.”

“Sure, I’ve got some good places we can take some. We might run into some animals on the way too.”

Haru’s suggestion is one worth following you find. Stood high on the mountains with your camera out and pointed to the view below. The cold wind sending chills up both of your bodies despite the mounds of clothing protecting you.

She watches, love fluttering in her eyes as she admires the concentration on your face. The faint sound of the camera clicking every so often filling the silence. Haru sometimes couldn’t believe that you were actually here, she’d fought against so many things before meeting you. There were things that kept her up at night that she’d admittedly never be able to tell you but you seemed to understand. You were happy beside her even if she could never tell you of all her high school days, of the hours she spent fighting shadows and palace rulers.

“Haru, come over here for a second.” Your voice breaks her thoughts as you wave her over to a certain area. Your hands reaching out to adjust her position, eyes glancing upwards to make sure she was okay as she gave you a reassuring smile.

Seeming to be satisfied with your work, you take a step back and hold out your camera. A soft smile spreading on her lips as she watches that concentrated face of yours return. The camera shutters again as you step forward. “I think it came out great.” You say as you offer the camera to her.

Haru doesn’t get why but when you take the photos of her, they always end up so much prettier than she ever thought herself to be. “I love it.”

The two of you spend hours in the cold, taking pictures before finally heading back to the lodge. Your hands tinted bright red as the hot air finally makes its way to your bodies.

“I had a great day today, even if we didn’t get a lot of skiing in.” Haru says as she hangs up her coat before turning to press a kiss to your forehead. “We should go out again tomorrow.”

“Sure, if we don’t get colds.” Your response has a chuckle from her lips as you hang up your coat.

“I doubt we will.”

And she’s right, she finds as the next day she watches you rush outside with you camera. Her voice calling out for you to wait up as you slow down.


End file.
